Refrigerator appliances generally include a cabinet or housing that defines a chilled chamber for the receipt of refrigerated items, such as food articles. In addition, refrigerator appliances typically include various storage components mounted within the chilled chamber that are designed to facilitate storage of the refrigerated items therein. Such storage components can include racks, bins, shelves, or drawers that receive refrigerated items and assist with organizing and arranging of such items within the chilled chamber.
It is often desirable to maximize the usable storage volume defined within the chilled chamber of a refrigerator appliance, particularly with reference to the storage volume defined along the inner liners of the refrigerator doors. Thus, from a design point-of-view, it may be desirable to minimize the spacing defined between adjacent storage components located along the inner liner of a given refrigerator door. However, by minimizing such spacing, it can make it difficult to load and unload refrigerated items (especially relatively tall items, such as gallon and/or 2 liter beverage containers) into/from the storage components located on the door. For instance, refrigerated items may often need to be turned sideways or otherwise manipulated to allow such items to be loaded into and/or unloaded from adjacent storage components. This can be very frustrating for consumers. As a result, appliance manufacturers often increase the spacing between adjacent storage components to provide improved consumer experience. However, this leads to a reduction in the overall usable space within a refrigerator appliance.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance with features for increasing the usable storage space defined within the chilled chamber of the appliance would be useful. In particular, a refrigerator appliance with an improved door module assembly that permits refrigerated items to be easily loaded into and/or unloaded from the assembly while allowing the spacing defined between adjacent storage components to be reduced would be welcomed in the technology.